1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel including a capacitive type touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED), or the like, portable transmitter, other information processing devices, or the like perform functions thereof using various input devices. Recently, as the above-mentioned input devices, an input device including a touch sensing device has been used.
The touch sensing function refers to a function detecting touch information, such as whether or not an object approaches or touches a screen, and a touch location of the object. The touch sensing device may detect the touch information by sensing a change in pressure, charge, or light applied to a screen thereof, for example, when a user approaches or touches the screen with a finger or a touch pen so as to write letter or make a picture on the screen, etc. The display device may receive an image signal and display an image based on the touch information.